1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, an information processing apparatus, a mobile terminal, and an input method.
2. Background Art
In recent years, applications including JAVA® applications have been in widespread use on mobile terminals including mobile phones. Applications are generally executed on mobile phones not only for a short-time use, such as path search or so-called “kill time”, but also for a long-time use.
Typical mobile terminals have a small display unit such as a liquid crystal display. Accordingly, when a user operates an application for a long period of time, the operability of the application is insufficient in many cases. Particularly, in the case of executing an application for a fighting game to be played with another user, or executing a wellness application, for example, it is necessary for the user to perform detailed operations while viewing a small screen. Thus, the operability is insufficient.
In addition, many users mainly use a mobile terminal and rarely use a personal computer or the like. Such users desire to view a large screen while ensuring the operational feeling of a mobile terminal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-202770 discloses a technique for a personal computer control system using a mobile phone and capable of simply realizing a ubiquitous environment. In this personal computer control system, functions (for example, an e-mail function) of a mobile phone are transferred to a personal computer, thereby enabling operation using a large display and input devices of the personal computer.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-202770 described above has a problem that the operability for the user is still insufficient. The problem will be described in detail below.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-202770 assumes that display information is displayed on a large display of a personal computer and that a keyboard, a mouse, and the like, which are installed in the personal computer, are used as input devices. As described above, however, many users rarely use a personal computer or the like, but mainly use a mobile terminal to execute an application. Accordingly, there is a problem that such users cannot use a user-friendly input unit to execute an application, which results in low user-friendliness. There is another problem that such users cannot use input units included only in mobile terminals.